The Sailor Scouts of Orange Star High School
by Feball3001
Summary: SweetestIrony July 2010 Contest Superpower: Gohan and his friends develop the powers of the Sailor Scouts from Sailor Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sailor Scouts of Orange Star High School**

This story is an entry for the **SweetestIrony July 2010 Contest **Superpowers

AN: I have only watched the English Dub of Sailor Moon and it's been a really long time so may be mistakes with what they say when they use their powers.

* * *

**Sailor Moon**

Sharpener was running to school since he was running late when he came across some kids attacking a black cat with a crescent moon on its head.

"Leave the cat alone!" the jock yelled, immediately the kids scattered.

"Thankyou" the black cat said to him after the boys had ran away.

"You can talk" Sharpener was in shock, it was not every day you came across a talking cat.

"I can read and write as well" the cat replied. "My name is Luna."

In the distance the alarms of the bank were going off, once again the bank was being robbed.

"It must be the nega verse" the cat shouted.

The cat did a crazy leap and out of the air fell a decorated box which looked similar to the compact mirror sharpeners ex girlfriend owned.

"Hold this up and shout Moon Prism Power" the cat explained to him.

Just to amuse the talking cat Shaprner did as the cat told him. The next thing he knew he was wearing a very short dress, knee high boots, long gloves, and his hair was now in buns with the remainder of his hair coming out of the end of the buns.

"What did you do to me you stupid cat, change me back now!" Sharpener shouted. There was no way he was going around anywhere in a dress!

"You are sailor moon and you fight for love and justice and you are going to stop the bank robbery" Luna snapped at him. There were innocent lives that needed to be saved.

"But Saiyanman and Videl will properly stop the bank robbery" Sharpener complained.

"I don't know who this Saiyanman and Videl are but I assure you that they will not be able to stop the nega verse." Luna insisted that Sharpener, no make that Sailor Moon went and stopped the bank robbery.

"Ok I am at the bank robbery looking like a drag queen dork, what do you want me to do now you evil cat" Sharpener snapped, he wished he'd never saved the cat from those kids.

"Take your tiara off and say moon tiara magic and throw your tiara" Luna explained.

Sharpener did as he was told and the people that the tiara hit turned to sand.

"What type of freaky powers did you give me? I am going to get sent to prison for the rest of my life for murder because of you. Let's get out of here before Saiyanman of Videl turn up" Sharpener made a run for it.

Videl was fuming, there was another new super hero in town and they had stopped the bank robbery before she had arrived. This new super hero some skanky girl had turned the bank robbers into dust! Why did all these super heroes have to have crazy powers where all she was a normal girl. How was she meant to compete with them?

"Don't you think Sharpener looks a little flustered this morning?" Erasa asked bringing Videl out of her silent rant.

"He's properly worried about the exams we have today" Videl answered and then started panicking herself. She had been so busy with police work that she hadn't even studied for her exams yet and they were about to sit for them.

"I bought my lucky pencil in; do you want to borrow it?" Erasa asked holding up a fluffy pink pencil.

* * *

**Sailor Mercury**

"Your friend Gohan dropped his USB stick; it properly contains important information on it. We should return it to him" Luna hopped out of Sharpeners back and was playing with the class nerd's forgotten USB stick.

"I'll give it back to him tomorrow" Sharpener yawned. It had been a long day with all the exams they had and they still had more tomorrow as well.

"But he might need it this afternoon" the cat nagged.

"Fine I'll return it this afternoon." Sharpener finally gave in. "I have no idea where he lives, apparently it's meant to be in the mountains somewhere."

"I know where he is" Luna stated and ran out of the classroom.

Sharpener slowly followed, it had been a long day but it was going to be even longer.

They arrived outside of some cram school, which didn't surprise Sharpener one bit. Gohan had received the highest scores ever on the entrance exams. He properly was the top student at the cram school as well.

"I am sensing nega vibes, you better turn into Sailor Moon" Luna stated.

"Not again!" Sharpener complained. But he turned into Sailor Moon anyway.

As he walked through the building and looked into all the class rooms he noticed that the students seemed to be very zombie like. But he guessed that he would be zombie like as well if he had to spend all day at normal school and then all evening at a cram school. No wonder why Gohan slept through nearly every single class he had. Looking into the class he saw that Gohan was fast asleep at his cram school too.

"I'm not giving him the USB looking like this, let me turn back now" Sharpener crouched down and whispered to Luna.

"I am sensing bad nega vibes, so you can't turn back yet." Luna replied, but not as quietly as he would've liked.

"What are you doing out here?" the teacher asked.

"One of your students dropped something, I was just returning it" Sharpener managed to squeak out.

"No one is aloud here except my students" the teacher replied, turning into a monster. "And the last person I am going to let through here is Sailor Moon. You may have stopped us at the bank this morning but you are not going to stop us now."

Next thing Sharpener knew he was getting attacked by zombie like students. It was a good think that he had studied boxing and martial arts but even then he was still having difficulty keeping the nerds away from him. He now knew why he avoided Anime fests and computer stores and other places that nerd hung out.

"Wake up" Luna was shouting at Gohan.

"Pura is that you?" Gohan asked the cat.

"No, my names Luna and your Sailor Mercury, which is why you have not been affected by the nega vibes like the other students have." Luna explained. "Now take this and hold it up and shout Mercury Power."

The cat had a tone of voice much like Gohans mother, and there was no telling what a cat that sounded like Chi Chi could do so Gohan did as the cat told him. He found himself in a similar predicament as Sharpener and was also wearing a dress with really short skirt, although it was a different colour then Sharpeners.

"Now shout out Mercury Bubbles Blast" Luna explained.

Gohan shouted out the words he was told to shout out and the whole room filled with bubbles and it was very difficult to see.

"Sailor moon, use your tiara" Luna shouted.

"But I can't see" Sharpener complained.

"Just do it!" Luna snapped.

"Fine, Moon Tiara Magic" Sharpener shouted, turning the teacher into dust and the dazed nerds where now looking even more dazed now that they weren't under the teachers control.

"Nerd boy?" Sharpener asked, laughing and how muscular Gohan looked in his short dress.

"Sharpener, why are you laughing, you're wearing a dress too!" Gohan pointed out.

"I'm glad to see that you're getting along" Luna smiled, which look weird seeing a cat smile.

* * *

**Sailor Mars**

The next few days where rather hectic for Gohan, trying to juggle being Gohan, a school student, Sailor Mercury, Saiyan Man, the Ox Prince, help Bulma out at Capsule Corp, homework, babysitting, martial arts practice, chores among other things.

"He had just turned up to a house fire as Saiyan Man and had doused the flames and was in the process of getting people out of the fire while getting beat up by Videl for reaching people before she did when he saw that Luna and Sharpener as Sailor Moon had turned up.

"Where is Sailor Mercury?" he heard Luna asking.

"I don't know, properly travelling to school" Sharpener yawned. The last thing he wanted to deal with was cross dressing and acting as a super hero when he hadn't woken up properly yet.

"I think that is everyone out" Saiyanman said to the police officer. "I will take my leave now miss Videl.

"You get back here now" Videl shouted out.

"Oh good, Videl and Saiyanman have already dealt with the fire so we don't have to do anything" Sharpener said as he turned and started walking in the direction of the school.

"The nega verse is still here, call Mercury and get him here now" Luna demanded.

"Fine!" Sharpener winged. "Hey nerd boy, meet us near where you see lots of smoke."

"You mean that house fire. I was just flying over that" Gohan answered, "I'll find somewhere close by to land."

Gohan did a quick panic, he just realised that he didn't own a capsule jet at all. He hoped that he had enough time to borrow one from Bulma just for the purpose of landing near where Sharpener was standing.

Instead of flying all the way to capsule corp Gohan gave the scientist a call, there was no point flying all the way over there if she wasn't home.

He explained the situation to her and Bulma laughed.

"I'm sorry Gohan, I forgot to tell you but there is a capsule jet in the pocket of your Saiyanman suit."

Gohan found that he had the capsule that Bulma was talking about.

"Thanks Bulma" the young super hero replied, ending the phone call.

"Sorry I took so long" Gohan apologized to the Sailor Moon version of Sharpener.

"Just capsulize your jet and change will you, I don't want to be the only cross dresser around here" Sharpener complained.

Gohan obliged, he didn't feel as awkward as Sharpener did about being a cross dressing super hero, though he did prefer to be Saiyanman.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Gohan asked. He had already put out the fire.

"The nega verse was behind the fire that was started here and if we don't stop them then the whole city will burn down" Luna explained.

"Ok" Gohan happily answered.

Like at their previous encounters with the nega verse the people around them because zombie like and started attacking, except for Videl Satan who was trying to get everyone to calm down. And screaming at the police for acting like everyone else.

"Let me guess Videls a Sailor thingy like we are?" Sharpener asked the cat.

"You have a good eye Sailor Moon! That is one of the sailor scouts." Luna praised him and much like before Luna went over to the newest sailor scout and told her to pick up the stick and shout out Mars Power.

"You have got to be joking, there is no way I am going to listen to a talking cat" Videl argued.

"But you have to your Sailor Mars" Luna responded.

"How do I even know you're a real cat, you're properly someone from the media with some stupid talking camera cat that is going to upload the video of me saying those stupid words on the news and youtube and everywhere and I will be a laughing stock of the world!" Videl argued.

""Videl, just say the stupid words" Sharpener pleaded. He wanted to see the tom boy in a dress. But then again knowing the weird powers the cat had she would properly have boys clothes.

"Sharpener and Gohan, why are you dressed like that" Videl asked in utter surprise at seeing the class jock and class nerd wearing dresses in public.

"Long story which Luna, that's the talking cat by the way will explain to you later" Gohan replied. "But only after you have said the words."

"Fine, I'll do it" Videl replied. Curiosity had got the best of her, she wanted to know everything about Gohan as possible and if saying "Mar Power" was going to get it for her then so be it.

"Wow" Sharpener replied after Videl had finished transforming.

"Why am I in a stupid dress?" Videl shouted, trying to pull the skirt down more. "I hate dresses!"

"No time to explain now, say Mars Fire Balls Ignite" Luna told her.

Already feeling stupid about being in a dress Videl did as she was told, she may as well get this over and done with.

"Where going to beat fire with fire?" Gohan asked when Videl hit the fire nega verse person.

"Apparently, don't you think that Videl looks hot like that?" Sharpener drooled.

"Her hands would be a bit hot after shooting out fire balls I guess" Gohan replied not understanding what his friend was implying.

* * *

**Sailor Jupiter**

After the fire nega verse person was defeated the three teenagers went to school.

"I'm guessing that the next sailor person will be Erasa" Sharpener said as they were walking to school.

"I guess" Videl sighed, she had been filled in on everything that had been happening since the two boys had got there super power.'

"Videls got the best super power" Gohan stated.

"Whys that?" Videl asked.

"Well Sharpener just throws his tiara like a frisbee, I have these bubbles that makes it hard to see but you have fire balls." Gohan explained to her. "My powers are pretty useless, because it makes it hard for our side to see as well."

"I have found the next Sailor Scout" Luna exclaimed.

"Who is it?" Sharpener asked expecting Luna to point to Erasa.

"It's that brown haired girl over there?" Luna pointed with her paw.

"Angel, didn't I go on a date with her?" Gohan asked Videl.

"Why are you asking me if you went on a date with her?" Videl asked.

"I can't really remember if it was her or not. She was black mailing me about wearing teddy bear underpants, I think." Gohan answered, "And you followed me the whole time. Why where you following me anyway?"

"No reason" Videl answered. "And yes it was Angel you went on a date with."

Angel in the meantime had transformed into Sailor Jupiter and was hugging Luna. Unlike Videl and the two boys she had no problems with being a Sailor Scout who worse really short dresses.

* * *

**Sailor Venus**

"We are all super hero's that is so cool" Angel smiled as she walked with the group. "Does that mean that I am a part of the cool group and can sit with you at school?"

"Sure thing babe" Sharpener answered.

"I can't wait to see you all in your uniforms. You two boys must look so manly" Angel chirped.

"I didn't think cross dresses could be manly?" Gohan stated.

"Cross dresser?" Angel asked.

"Long story" Videl replied. She didn't ever think she was going to get to class.

"Angel, you bought your cat to school" Erasa squealed with excitement. "Me too."

"Artemis, it's been a long time" Luna said to Erasas cat.

"Your cat can talk to why am I not surprise. Let me guess you're a sailor planet as well?" Sharpener stated.

"My guess is that she would most likely be Venus. I am assuming that Sharpener is the Earth even though he goes by Moon but it's also possible that she could be Neptune, Uranus, Saturn or Pluto. But then again Pluto was declared that it is no longer a planet so" Gohan rambled but then was stopped by Videl.

"I'm Venus" Erasa told them.

"I'm Mars, Gohans Mercury, Angel's Jupiter and Shapener is Moon like Gohan said before" Videl said to her friend as she sat down.

* * *

**Sailor Scouts**

The five of them decided that they were going to meet at Videls place since it was the biggest and had room for everyone and they could get plenty of privacy without Videls dad walking in.

"We have found out where Queen Beryl the leader of the Nega Verse is" Artemis explained.

"If we stop her we can then we will stop the Nega Verse." Luna continued.

"So we don't have to go around looking like drag Queens?" Sharpener asked.

"You will all still be the Sailor Scouts." Luna told them.

"That is so cool, I love being a sailor scout" Erasa jumped with anticipation.

"Me too" Angel replied.

"I wouldn't mind keeping my powers but I hate my costume" Videl replied.

"I'd get rid of both" Gohan stated. He found that when he turned into Sailor Mercury that he couldn't use his normal powers. He couldn't fly, use ki blasts, super strength or turn super saiyan.

"I'd get rid of both as well." Sharpener sighed.

"Well lets go and defeat Queen Beryl" Artemis shouted above the teenagers conversation.

"Fine" Sharpener sighed. He knew the drill by now and transformed without even being told.

He was followed by Gohan, and then Videl and the other two girls,

"You two look so cute" Erasa chirped. "And Videl I thought I would never see you in a dress. It looks good on you."

"Let's just go, I don't want to be like this longer then I have to." Videl complained.

The five teenagers and the two cats had found Queen Beryl and had used all their attacks on her but nothing was working.

Striking her with fire, lightning, love chains, misty bubbles and frisbees didn't work at all.

"I'm going to die wearing a dress" Sharpener cried.

"I never wanted to die wearing a dress either" Videl shouted with frustration.

Angel and Erasa where hugging each other both to grief stricken at the thought of death that they didn't say anything.

"You seem rather calm nerd boy" Sharpener said to his friend.

"This is not the first time that I have been close to death." Gohan stated.

"Where is that Saiyanman dork where you need him" Videl winged. "He is always following me, but where I am in a death situation he's nowhere to be seen."

"The Saiyans are not going to be able to save you" Queen Beryl laughed. "They were on my side in the original battle."

"Saiyans?" Gohan asked, wondering how long ago she had been allied with them. "How long ago where you allied with them, because as far as I'm aware there's not many left. Their home planet Vegeta was destroyed by Freiza a long time ago.

"1000 years ago, not even I could stop the ones of their kind that reached super saiyan" Queen Beryl laughed at them.

"Really" Gohan smirked. Stunning Sharpener and Videl the only ones still paying attention. The cats where now trying to get Erasa and Angel to have courage to continue.

The next thing Sharpener and Videl knew Gohan was no longer Mercury, he had turned back to normal.

"Princess Mercury is a boy" Queen Beryl laughed.

"Not just any boy either" Gohan grinned even move and powered up to super saiyan.

"That's impossible" Queen Beryl took a step back in fear.

"Gohan's the Gold Fighter!" Sharpener stated, he wondered why the nerd hadn't said anything sooner when they first got there super powers.

Luna and Artemis where stunned at this new development.

"You're, you're a Saiyan" Queen Beryl stuttered.

The next thing everyone knew was that a large blast of energy came from Gohans hands and Queen Beryl was no longer there. Artemis and Luna both seemed afraid of Gohan.

"I should've done that sooner" Gohan stated as his hair turned back to normal.

After the Queen Beryl incident Gohan had to explain to his friends that he was half saiyan and that he was Saiyanman, the Gold Fighter and the kid from the Cell games. Whenever they were required to go out as the Sailor Scouts Gohan would go as Saiyanman. Videl insisted that Gohan teacher her how to fly and control her ki. Videl still went by the superhero name of Sailor Mars but went around in a costume similar to Saiyanmans. Sharpener still fought as Sailor Moon, though he got Luna to change his costume so that he was no longer wearing a dress with his was no long in pig tail buns either. Erasa and Angel where happy with how their costumes where so they didn't alter there's in anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Class we have two new students Alan and Anne Granger, they're twins" The teacher introduced. "Would you two like to introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Alan and I like to play my flute for everyone" Alan then proceeded to play his flute for the class.

"I think I love him" Erasa said from the back of the class.

"Me too" Videl agreed which had Sharpener chocking out of shock. That was strange since Videl didn't love anyone.

"I love him the most" Angel stated which started an argument with female students, a few male students and their teacher over who loved Alan the most.

"Gohan don't you think all the girls are acting strange?" Sharpener asked to find his friend passed out on the ground.

"Alan, stop that" Anne yelled, pulling the flute from Alan's hand.

"Sorry Anne, I guess I got carried away." Alan apologised.

"You can both be seated" the teacher said after she composed herself a little. "You can sit in the back row, there are two spare seats."

"Miss there's only one spare seat" Sharpener informed the teacher.

"If Mr Son is late again he deserves to lose his seat." The teacher replied.

"Gohan's unconscious under his desk" Sharpener answered.

"How did we not notice that" Erasa gasped as she looked on the floor.

"I don't think he's breathing" Videl stated, in a moment on the floor trying to get Gohan to respond.

"Is he going to be alright." Angel asked.

"I am sure that he will be fine" Luna said from Sharpener's bag.

"What did we tell you about talking at school Luna! No one is meant to know about you." Sharpener snapped as he tried to push the cat deeper in his bag.

"Sharpener, you shouldn't have talking cats at school" said a boy with glasses from the row in front.

"I think cat's are cute, especially the talking ones." A girl from near the front of the class said.

"Yamcha the Baseball Bandit has a talking cat." Another boy stated.

"Alan, I think this school is strange, can't we go somewhere else?" Anne asked.

"It's fine Anne, plenty of energy in this school for the Doom Tree." Alan responded taking a set in the back row.

"Where am I meant to sit?" Anne raised her voice at her brother.

"Is it breakfast time?" Gohan asked as he was shaken awake by Videl, Sharpener and there teacher.

"Thank goodness you're alright" Erasa crying, pushing everyone else out of the way to hug Gohan.

"What happened?" Gohan asked looking around with confusion to why he was lying on the floor of his class room.

"You passed out you idiot?" Videl scolded.

"That's strange I usually only pass out ... Well you guys know." Gohan said to his friends. He had since informed them of his fighting past after the defeat of Queen Beryl.

"That's enough interrupts, everyone back to you seats. That includes you as well Angel, back to your seat." The teacher said, pointing to the spot where Angel used to sit.

"But I sit here now" Angel argued.

"Not anymore, Anne sits here now" the teacher made her way back to the front of the classroom. "Mr Son, if you are still feeling unwell you can go see the school nurse."

"Ok" Gohan stood up and walked to the office, still not feeling 100% and unsure why he passed out.

The school nurse looked over Gohan but could find nothing wrong with the young student.

"If it happens again I suggest that you visit a doctor" Gohan nodded as the nurse spoke to him. "We have called your mother and she is on her way to pick you up. You can wait here till she arrives."

Gohan didn't have to wait long; he swore that his mother had learnt instant transmission at some point because it was impossible to get from his home to school in that amount of time.

"My baby are you alright?" Chi Chi asked.

"I'm fine now, but where's Goten?" Gohan asked not sensing his younger brother in the area.

"Oh no, I left him at home" Chi Chi cried out. "My poor baby, I'm such a bad mother."

"Can we go visit Bulma? I need to ask her something" Gohan asked his mother as he was signed out of school.

"That's right, your brother had a play date with Trunks so Bulma's at our house at the moment." Chi Chi answered her oldest son. She sighed with relief realising that she had not left her youngest son alone like she originally thought.

SSOSHS

By the time Gohan and Chi Chi arrived home Gohan had forgotten what he had to ask Bulma.

"Chi Chi, where did you go?" Bulma screamed when the Son woman got out of the car. "One second you're answering the phone and the next you where gone."

"I had to pick Gohan up from school, he wasn't feeling well" Chi Chi answered.

"Gohan was sick, I don't think I have ever seen him sick before." Bulma answered.

"I've only ever felt sick a few times, I'm feeling great at the moment." Gohan answered.

Bulma pondered for a few moments before answering. "I wonder if it has anything to do with the fact that your part saiyan, like something ever saiyan goes through when they reach a certain age."

"I'm going to find the boys" Gohan laughed nervously taking a step out of the room as fast as possible. He did not want a talk about the body changes teenagers go through. It was so embarrassing when Bulma wanted to examine him and write a book when he first reached his teenage years. Sometimes being the oldest half saiyan half human had its disadvantages.

It didn't take long for Gohan to find the boys; in fact they were the ones that found him.

"What are you doing home so early" Goten asked with excitement.

"I finished early today" Gohan smiled, what do you two want to play.

"Poison Ball" Trunks shouted. Gohan agreed, but he knew that the Briefs boy just wanted an excuse to throw things at him. Since they had no balls they decided to use rocks instead.

Gohan spent the afternoon dodging rocks that the two boys where throwing at him, which was hard when both boys decided that they were going to turn super saiyan but told Gohan that if he did, it was cheating.

SSOSHS

Alan and Anne had fit in quiet well with Gohan and his friends at school and the good thing was during school hours they didn't have to fight the nega verse so they had plenty of time to talk to them during classes and lunch.

"Anne and I have to get home, we will see you tomorrow" Alan said to the four teenagers.

"Bye Alan" Erasa shouted. Sharpener and Erasa where getting along with the twins the most out of the small group. Apparently they where twins as well which shocked Gohan because he didn't even know they were related. Apparently their parents had divorced while the where little and no longer lived together, Erasa also went by her mother maiden name.

"That explains why your powers are so similar" Angel stated.

"How is throwing a tiara and love chains consider similar?" Sharpener asked.

"We should ask Alan and Anne on a double date" Erasa squealed with excitement. "We haven't dated twins since we were in Junior High school."

"Now is not the time to be talking about dates, we have to fight the nega verse." Luna informed the teenagers.

"Don't you guys think it's weird that as soon as Alan and Anne leave the nega verse starts attacking?" Gohan asked.

"I think it's very strange" Videl agreed.

"Don't be stupid there not with the nega verse" Angel answered a little out of breath. "Why did you leave without me?"

"You where busy babe" Sharpener replied.

"The longer you stand here talking the more damage the nega verse is causing" Artemis said with frustration.

"Isn't that Alan and Anne?" Gohan asked his friends point at the two people ordering the monsters around. "Hi Alan and Anne" Gohan shouted at the two giving them a big wave.

"Don't be stupid, those people have pink and blue hair. Alan and Anne have brown hair" Erasa pointed out.

"But there ki is just like Alan and Anne's" Gohan answered. "Besides I can change my hair colour."

"And even if that was them they wouldn't recognise you, Saiyan man" Videl answered, curious if Gohan was right.

"Oh right, I forgot that we were in costumes already" Gohan laughed.

SSOSHS

"The sailor scouts have spotted us and somehow they know our names!" Anne shouted, not knowing when they could have found out.

"Well attack them with all we've got" Alan answered and started playing his flute.

Just like when the flute was played in the class room Gohan found himself falling into unconsciousness.

"Nerd boy this is not the time to be unconscious!" Sharpener shouted as the monsters attacked.

Somehow without Gohan the Sailor Scouts managed to beat the monsters.

SSOSHS

It was the next day at school and Alan and Anne had locked themselves in a private study cubical in the library.

"Relax Anne, I've made it so that no human can open out cubical." Alan replied to his sister.

"I still want to know how they knew our names yesterday and how they beat all our monsters. If we can't get enough energy for the doom tree we will both die!" Anne replied.

"Relax my love, I will make sure that neither of us will die" Alan replied.

"Love, you don't love me, I've seen the way that you talk to Erasa. All you can think about is her" Anne shouted.

"I have to admit that I am attracted to the girl, but not like that Anne the only one that I love is you." Alan defended himself. "Besides what about you and Sharpener?"

"What about him, where just good friends!" Anne snapped.

"Good friends just like I'm friends with Erasa" Alan answered smoothly, leaning in to give his love a kiss which she accepted. At that moment the door to the cubical opened.

"I'm sorry" Gohan stuttered in shock seeing the twins kiss in a way he didn't think brothers and sisters should kiss. "I didn't think anyone was in here." Out of embarrassment Gohan quickly locked himself in the next private cubical and started playing his study tape as fast as possible so he could forget what he saw.

"I thought that you locked it so that no humans could enter!" Anne shouted.

"I did Anne, it must have worn off" Alan started playing his flute hoping to restore the properties that made it so humans could not enter the cubical they used. Meanwhile in the cubical next door Gohan had once again passed out.

Gohan was found by Videl an hour later when he hadn't turned up for any classes.

SSOSHS

"I saw the strangest thing just before I passed out" Gohan said to Videl as he picked up his study books and tapes. "Alan and Anne where in the booth I normally use for study and I walked in on them kissing. Is that what twins normally do?"

"Like a kiss on the cheek or lightly on the lips?" Videl asked, "Yeah that's normal, anything more is not normal."

"I guess they're not normal then" Gohan answered. "I can't get the image out of my head" Gohan complained. "This is just like the time when I was six and I accidently found Master Roshies adult magazines. I thought my mum was going to kill him. What if my mum finds out what I saw and wants to kill Alan and Anne because I saw something like that."

SSOSHS

"Sharpie and I are thinking of asking Alan and Anne on a double date this weekend, to the movies" Erasa said as bubbly as usual.

"I don't think that a double date with the incest twins is a good idea." Videl replied.

"Babe Alan and Anne are just close there not like that" Sharpener replied.

"I'm never going to the school library cubical ever again!" Gohan whimpered. He'd only just managed to get the image of Alan and Anne out of his head when Videl bought it up only to bring the image back worse than it was before.

"Gohan walked in on Alan and Anne kissing, and not in a brother sister way either." Videl explained to her friends.

"Naive Gohan properly mistook a normal twin interaction as something more" Sharpener laughed.

SSOSHS

Against Gohan and Videls advice Sharpener and Erasa had agreed to go on a double date with Alan and Anne.

"I can't believe they did that" Videl fumed.

"You don't think that Sharpener and Erasa and into incest as well?" Gohan asked. "Because I didn't even know they where brother and sister, I always thought that Sharpener had a thing for Erasa but was just hiding it by his strong reactions he had to you."

"I've known them both for a long time and they're not like that" Videl answered as walked home. They were meant to be having a sailor scout meeting that afternoon, but Erasa and Sharpener had ditched them when the nega verse didn't attack. Since the blonds had ditched them Angel decided that she was going to as well and managed to blackmail some poor soul into going on a date with her.

SSOSHS

"Where are your other friends?" Hercules questioned his daughter when he saw the only person with her was the scrawny boy Gohan.

"They ditched us to go on dates" Videl answered.

"And why aren't you on a date?" Hercules asked, hoping that the scrawny boy wasn't secretly on a date with Videl.

"Because I don't have a girlfriend, or want one at this time since I want to concern trait on my study, and I am here to help Videl with her homework." Gohan answered trying to think of the best response that would keep Videls father happy. "We were meant to have study group like always but like Videl said ..."

"Well you two go study in the kitchen and no funny business" Hercules stated.

Since Hercules decided that he was going to watch Gohan and Videl they had no choice but to study instead of talking about sailor scout business and the possibility that Alan and Anne where the current nega verse.

"This is so hard" Videl shouted in frustration.

"It's not that hard" Gohan said looking at the problem she was having trouble with. "I could solve problems like that when I was 4."

"Well not everyone's a super genius like you are" Videl complained.

Hercules came to look at the problem Videl was having trouble with, which turned out to be from a maths equations.

"You do it like this sweetheart." Hercules sat down and showed his daughter how to do the sum. Hercules wasn't that good at school overall but maths had been his second best subject, his first being sports.

"Thanks dad" Videl smiled. "Why couldn't you explain it like that?" she accused Gohan, as if he was not trying to help her.

"I was trying to explain it to you Videl" Gohan defended himself. "How about we take a break, we've been working for quite a while, I also need some fresh air. Sharpener was meant to meet me as well, hopefully he doesn't forget because of his date. "

"Right, I was meant to meet Erasa. I almost forgot." Videl replied, catching onto what Gohan was implying. "I will see you later dad." Videl headed to the front door, followed by Gohan, both wanting to run.

"We have to hurry, both Erasa's and Sharpener's ki's have dropped significantly in the last hour." Gohan said as they ran. "It will be quicker if I fly us there."

Gohan had transformed in Saiyanman and picked up Videl before she could protest, midflight Gohan started to feel himself falling into unconsciousness.

"Land, Land, LAND!" Videl screamed, seeing the change in colouring on the small part of his face that she could see.

"What's wrong?" Videl asked as they landed and the boy partly collapsed to the ground after Videl was standing safely.

"There is a high pitched sound that is unusual; I've heard it every time I've passed out. I just thought it was the normal ringing in your ears, but it's been getting stronger the closer we get to Alan and Anne ki.

"Transform into sailor Mercury and see if you still hear the high pitched sound." Videl told the son boy.

"It's gone" Gohan said in amazement. "But how?"

"Remember what you where telling us about being half saiyan?" Videl asked.

"Yes"

"You're hearings more sensitive, but when you turn into Sailor Mercury you are more like a normal human, than what you are normally" Videl explained, impressed that she worked something out before Gohan. "I just wish I knew the source of the sound which is causing you to pass out."

"Alan's flute" Gohan answered. "Every time I have passed out Alan or the nega verse person has been playing the flute."

"We need to hurry, Erasa and Sharpener as still in danger and now you can't fly us there" Videl pointed out to the building where Alan and Anne lived, according to the student directory.

It took another ten minutes for Gohan and Videl to arrive.

"I think you should transform into proper Mars" Gohan told the satan girl.

"Why's that!" Videl shouted, expected these type of things from Sharpener not Gohan.

"Your fire powers should come in handy" Gohan pointed out. "I'm pretty useless at the moment since all I can do is mist."

"I'll burn down the door, you mist up the place" Videl said, Gohan nodded in agreement and the two got ready to enforce their small plan. Not that they really had one for once they got in the door, they were going to play it by ear.

SSOSHS

When they arrived inside they could not find Erasa and Sharpener. Gohan couldn't even turn back to normal to detect there ki since he could here Alan's flute playing.

"I think they're in there" Gohan pointed at the door where the music was coming from.

"You think, mr Obvious" Videl snapped, opening the door.

"Why are there two more of you!" Alan shouted out, having never seen Mars and Saiyanman in there Sailor Scout form before.

"What have you done with Erasa and Sharpener?" Videl shouted. "And who are you?"

"Videl, I think that is Alan" Gohan pointed out. "Alan, where's Anne?"

"How do you know my name?" Alan shouted out, he seemed upset.

"We go to school together" Gohan answered.

"Are you sure that blue boy over there is the same Alan we go to school with?" Videl asked.

"Well I can't be 100% sure unless I'm in my normal form. I can't sense his ki at the moment" Gohan answered.

Fire balls erupted from Videls hands and burnt Alan's flute.

"No, now I can't summon Cardians to rescue Anne from the doom tree?" Alan cried out.

"What's a doom tree?" Videl asked.

"This" Alan opened up a door to another room for a few seconds. The few seconds where enough for them to see a gigantic tree.

"It looks just like the tree of might" Gohan told Videl. "The tree of might was grown from seeds of some type of tree from outer space. A saiyan by the name of Turles bought it here to wipe the planet of any life, absorbing the oceans, the end results leaving the planet like a barren desert. The tree of might drains the energy from any living thing it comes in contact with."

"The saiyan Turles is the one who wiped out all the people of my planet, leaving only Anne and myself alive out of all the people. He stole the seeds of the doom tree." Alan explained. "Who are you, new sailor scouts? How do you know of this saiyan Turles"

"I am Sailor Mercury, also known as Saiyanman which means half Saiyan half human, I'm also Gohan who you go to school with." Gohan told Alan.

"You're not meant to tell him who you are, Alan's the evil guy" Videl reprimanded.

"Where are Erasa, Sharpener and Anne?" Gohan asked in a threatening tone.

"Anne and I offered Erasa and Sharpener to the doom tree so that it could absorb there energy." Alan answered. "The doom tree seemed to thrive on the energy from your two friends and killed Anne." Alan answered, saddened by Anne's death, not caring anymore if the sailor scouts killed him.

"Videl, you stay here with Alan and make sure he doesn't try anything." Gohan told the other girl. "I'm going to rescue our friends."

"Be careful" Videl answered, unfortunately knowing that she was no match to the tree.

In moments Gohan was his normal self, he stood getting a feel of the energy coming from the tree. He was in the room before Alan and Videl could blink, the door closed so the two were safe from the tree.

The tree was not happy about the intruder and lashed its branches and roots towards the unmasked super hero. The ki from his friends where weak, and so was that of Anne who was not as dead as Alan thought, but if he didn't act quickly he knew that it wouldn't take long.

Gohan floated at the trunk of the tree and placed his hands on it, feeling the stolen energy running through the tree. He seemed to make a connection with it and images of Anne and Alan's race being born flashed in front of him, followed by the people fighting over power, Turles turning up and wiping out the remaining people only leaving two children, Alan and Anne's whose misguided thoughts on what there tree was and there misguided attempts in saving it and themselves.

"I can cleanse you of the stolen energy, that should make you healthy again" Gohan said to the tree. He transformed into supersaiyan and pushed his energy through the tree, cleansing it of the energy that Alan and Anne stole for it. When the tree was full cleansed Gohan was holding a sapling in his hands.

"I'm alive" Anne stated in shock.

"I can't believe that you're the nega verse and that you tried to kill us" Sharpener shouted, point his finger at the pink alien.

"Gohan, you saved us" Erasa hugged the super saiyan who was still holding the sapling.

"Guys are you alright?" Videl shouted, she couldn't help peeking through the doorway when she heard her friend's voices.

"Anne" Alan ran into the room pulling his sister into a hug.

"What happened to you, and the doom tree?" Alan asked seeing a blond Gohan.

"The doom tree as you call it is actually the tree of life. You've been feeding it the wrong type of energy the whole time. All it needs is the love that you two have for each other to thrive" Gohan explained to the twins. "It showed me your past, it used to be able to communicate with your people before Turles attacked your race and with love it should be able to communicate with you once again." Gohan handed the small sapling over to the aliens.

"If all we need is each other, then we are going to find an uninhabited planet to make our new home" Alan smiled.

"If you come across the Namekians tell them I said hi" Gohan said.

"We will. Thank you for everything. We had fun at school and fighting you to get energy as well. Sorry for trying to kill you two, we were just trying to survive." Anne apologized.

"I'm going to miss you both" Erasa stated, giving the alien twins a hug.

Videl seemed to hesitate for a few moments before speaking. "Make sure that you visit, it's been fun."

"If you're ever in space and need a place to stay come visit. I will promise that we will not try to kill you the next time we meet." Alan said as he and Anne drifted into nothingness.

"I wonder where Luna and Artemis are. They are normally bugging us about the nega verse but I haven't seen them at all today." Sharpener asked, hoping that the cats had been absorbed by the tree.

SSOSHS

The next day when the teenagers where at school the teacher announced that Alan and Anne had transferred.

"Does that mean I can move back to my other seat?" Angel asked.

"No, you can stay there." The teacher answered, moving on to what their work was for the morning.

"It's sad that Alan and Anne left, and without saying goodbye as well." Angel said to the small group of sailor scouts.

"They said goodbye to us" Erasa smiled.

"Don't worry about them, they have a sick relived that they need to look after. I'm sure that we will see them again babe" Sharpener told the girl. The four had decided earlier that cats didn't need to know what happened to Alan and Anne because they might decide that the still need to go to space to defeat them. Angel they hadn't told because they didn't want her accidently telling the cats.

"The nega verse are up to something, I can feel it" Luna said to the teenagers. At that moment Videls watch beeped.

"Just a regular bank robbery" Videl told the cat. "Come on saiyanman, let's help them out. You guys keep an eye out for the nega verse."

Gohan followed Videl, things where back to normal, or at least as normal as things could be for their small group.

* * *

**AN:** i decided to continue this story after having inspiration for a couple more story lines. At this stage there will be one more chapter which I am still working on at the moment and hope to complete before the end of this month. I know that Tree of Might was only a movie and not really cannon but just had to reference it. Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Sailor Scouts where all walking to Videls house for their weekly meeting when they came across a small girl who was crying.

"Hey little girl are you alright? What is your name?" Erasa asked leaning down to the little girl's height.

"My names Pan and I can't find my grandpa. He was timing me to see how fast I can fly around the world by myself and I got lost, I can't sense his ki anywhere." The little girl cried.

"What's your grandpa's name? Maybe we can help you find him" Erasa suggested.

"His name is Goku Son" Pan answered.

"That's funny your grandpa has the same name as my dad" Gohan laughed for a second when something dawned on him. "What year is it for you?"

"That is such a stupid question Nerd Boy" Sharpener laughed at how the brains of their group could be confused about something as simple as the year.

"784" the little girl answered causing Sharpener to choke.

"Don't be silly it's only 774" Erasa smiled not realising the importance of the year mentioned.

"How old are you?" Videl asked, thinking the girl just made a mistake with the year.

"I'm five" Pan answered, but stood staring at Videl. "Did I time travel?" she asked before bursting out crying.

"I'm positive that you time travelled" Artemis answered, poking his head out Erasa's school bag.

"But don't worry, we will get you home" Luna jumped out of Sharpeners bag and did one of her flips in the air where. "This device will help you travel back to the future."

"I don't trust it" Sharpener yelled out. Picking up the device before Pan could pick it up, after all the cat's devices were known to do strange things.

"I know someone we can ask to send me back home" Pan smiled. "Aunty Bulma, she invented a time machine but she said that it's never been used before."

Gohan was calculating Pans age, her mentioning Goku Son and Bulma meant that Pan had to be related to Gohan or at least one of the members of the Z gang somehow.

"Except, I don't know how to get to Bulma's house from a different time line." Pan frowned.

"I know how to get to Bulma's" Gohan replied. "I just hope my mum isn't there because I have not finished one of my assignments yet."

"How do you even know it's the same Bulma?" Videl questioned. "There could be a number of Bulma's in the world."

"There is no way this Bulma could've made a time machine!" Luna stated.

"Well I am game to use her time machine over that cat's time machine. Let's go." Sharpener said walking away from the group before coming back. "I have no idea where I'm going."

"Pan, what's your mum and dad's name?" Erasa asked.

"Erasa, it's not a good idea to know too much about the future." Artemis stated.

"There my parents" Pan pointed. "My mum's name is Videl and my dad's name is Gohan" Pan replied, ignoring Artemis statement. Looking over at Gohan and Videl, she had already worked out they had to be her parents when she found out she was in the past.

Gohan looked at Videl with fear in his eyes. Most of the time Videl wanted to kill him, he didn't like her like that she was scary just like his mother.

"There is no way that is possible" Videl shouted, looking like she was about to have a panic attack. "I never want to get married, and especially not to him."

"Babe, you can have kids without getting married." Sharpener smirked.

"My mum would kill me if I ever had kids without getting married first" Gohan replied, scared of the thought of what married life was like with Videl.

"Grandma ChiChi can be very scary." Pan agreed. "I think that she is the scariest lady in the whole universe." Gohan nodded with agreement to his time travelling daughter, he now hopped more than ever that his mother was not at Capsule Corp because she would be so clucky if she saw Pan.

DBZ Sailor Moon DBZ

Gohan was not in luck when he got to Capsule Corp he could sense his mother and brother inside the building.

"The Bulma that you both know is Bulma Briefs of the Capsule Corporation?" Videl asked in shock, she had no idea that Gohan had any connections like that.

"Yes, you know her too mummy" Pan replied with a smile.

"Aww, she is so cute" Erasa commented.

"Are you sure where aloud in there?" Angel spoke up for the first time since they had found Pan.

"Sure" Gohan answered, leading the small group though the halls to the residential block of capsule corp. Sharpener and Angel both stepped back in fear when they heard banging, shouting and name calling behind the door that Gohan was opening. Erasa was too busy fussing over Pan to care much about the racket going on and Videl was curious as ever to what was happening.

"Hi" Gohan shouted as he opened the door, not believing the mess the two older women had caused, honestly they were worse than Trunks and Goten when it came to arguing and making mess.

"Gohan, you didn't finish your assignment for University" ChiChi grilled when she saw her oldest walk through the door. Sharpener watched in fear, understanding for the first time why Gohan didn't always react to Videls death stares and threats.

"These are my friends" Gohan introduced after ChiChi had finished and calmed down. "This is Sharpener, Erasa, Videl, Angel, Artemis and Luna."

"And who's this little girl?" ChiChi asked.

"This is Pan, she's lost and where trying to help her find her way home" Gohan answered.

"My name ChiChi, where is your home?" ChiChi asked with concern.

"The future" Pan replied.

Sharpener and the others did a panic, they were not meant to talk about the future with other people outside their group, they wouldn't understand like they did. Heck not even he understood.

"So can we please borrow your time machine Bulma?" Gohan asked, we need to get her back home.

"I wish I could help Gohan, but Trunks and Goten broke it last month and I am still two years away from getting it in working order again." Bulma answered.

"I'm going to kill them" Gohan shouted, locking onto the two boy's ki.

"I'm never going to get home again" Pan started crying.

"We could always travel to the future using this" Luna pulled out the tiny time travelling device that Sharpener had tried to hide.

"Don't worry Pan, I'm sure that I can fix it very soon with some help." Bulma smiled. Bulma walked over to the phone and dialled an internal number.

"Bulma dear, how are you" Dr Briefs answered on the video phone.

"Dad, can you help me with a project, I need to rebuild the time machine in a shorter amount of time then I originally planned." Bulma told her dad.

"I'll just rearrange my schedule and meet you in your lab" Dr Briefs replied.

"Gohan, would you like to help?" Bulma asked.

"Sure" Gohan answered.

"There is no way my son is helping you fix your time machine" ChiChi shouted over the top of everyone. "I know what your projects are like once the three of you enter that lab you don't come out for anything until you're finished. Which means that my baby wouldn't get the food and rest that that he needs, will not attend school and hand in his assignments, won't graduate and get a good paying stable job and most importantly he won't meet a nice girl and get married and have children and all because of you and your project. Yes I want to help send Pan home but you can do it without my son."

Pan hearing her grandmother mention that her father would never get married or have children made her cry, she wanted to be born in this time line, she didn't want in to be her fault that she was never born.

Gohan, Videl and Erasa where both trying to comfort Pan.

"I'm never going to be born in this time line" she cried.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure your born if it's the last thing I do." Erasa comforted. "Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"I'm an only child?" Pan sobbed. "But I always wanted an older brother, like what my best friend has."

"I will make sure that your parent's get together if it's the last thing that I do" Erasa repeated. "And possibly get them to give you an older brother or sister as well. I can't promise an older brother because babies have a tendency to be different then what you wanted." Erasa told the little girl.

"Erasa you can't tell her things like that" Gohan argued.

Hearing Gohan arguing with the two girls made the women stop fighting. Because of seeing Pan Chichi hadn't really register the fact that three of Gohan's four friend where girls.

"Pan are your parents married?" Erasa asked.

"Yes, they got married when they finished ..." Pan started to say before she was interrupted.

"I don't want to know" Videl shouted and covered her ears.

"Gohan, are any of these girl your girlfriend?" ChiChi asked.

"No, I don't have a girl friend" Gohan answered his mother.

"Gohan and I went on a date once" Angel told Gohan's mother.

Gohan could see it in his mother's eyes that she was going to try and set him up with Angel which would properly end up in arranged marriage. Apparently Erasa could see that too.

"Pan is Videl and Gohan's daughter from the future" Erasa stated before the Son woman could think through her plans.

Gohan sighed in frustration; he knew that his mother's train of through had moved from setting up him up with Angel to Videl.

DBZ Sailor Moon DBZ

Instead of working on fixing the time machine or using Luna's pendant to travel to the future, Gohan was with his mother for a marriage meeting and that marriage meeting was with none other than Hercules Satan and Videl.

"Why do you think that your son should marry my Videl?" Hecules asked. He had plenty of experience with mothers and fathers asking for Videl to marry their sons and occasionally their daughters but this was the first time he had known the son of the parents asking. And he already knew that Gohan was a nice kid from all the afternoons that he had come to visit with Sharpener and Videls girl friends.

"Because they are already married in the future, so what better time to get married then the present" ChiChi answered.

Of all the answers Hercules expected that had certainly not been one of them.

"And they have a beautiful daughter Pan who is currently living in the past and I want her to have brothers and sisters." ChiChi continued.

"This so called time travelling granddaughter, where is she now?" Hercules asked, wanting proof. He was expecting a she has already gone back to the future response.

"She's here with me" Erasa replied walking into the room holding hands with the five year old time traveller.

The last thing he expected was Erasa, Videls best friend to be in on this arranged marriage thing as well and with a little girl that looked awfully like Videl when she was younger.

The next thing Gohan knew his mother had pulled out his baby pictures and was showing them to Hercules so that he knew that Gohan was cute good looking child and that his other future children would be cute like Pan as well.

"And this is Gohan when he was eight" Chi Chi pointed out. "Oh and this is him when he was eleven."

"Don't show them those picture" Gohan shouted tried to close the photo album. But it was too late; everyone in the room had already seen the pictures of super saiyan Gohan. Videl and Erasa both knew that he was the kid from the Cell games already but he knew that Mr Satan hadn't made that connection before now.

"You're the kid from the cell games?" Hercules asked, looking through later photo's a mix of Gohan as normal and Gohan as a super saiyan. He had people before pretending that they where the kid from the cell games but Gohan was the first one that he actually believed.

"I will let your son marry my daughter" Hercules stated, shocking Videl.

"But dad!" Videl responded in shock.

"I always said that you could only marry someone that was stronger than me, someone that could protect you, someone that was kind and caring and this young man is all of those things." Hercules explained. "I know for a fact that he is stronger than me because he is the kid from the Cell games, the true person that beat Cell and I know that he is a loving caring person from what I've witnessed in the afternoons. He is polite, always helps you and your friends with your homework, and offers to help the staff. Besides look at how cute Pan is."

By the time school started the next Monday it had been released that Videl Satan daughter of Hercules Satan was engaged to Gohan Son son of the Ox Princess. Gohan didn't know what had people stirred up the most, the fact that he was engaged to Videl or the fact that he was the son of the Ox Princess. He found that even when there was an incident that he couldn't find enough privacy to change into Saiyan man so that he could help the rest of the sailor scouts, Videl had the same problem with turning into Mars.

"I hope that Pan is ok" Gohan sighed. "Do you think that she will be alright with our parents?"

"Properly not, I think there arranging our wedding and honey moon" Videl sighed.

"Fine, we will use the cat's pendant to time travel" Sharpener shouted as he walked back into the class room.

"Not so loud" Angel whispered.

"You three get detention for being late to class" the teacher yelled. "And why do you have a five year old with you."

"I just had a terrible thought" Gohan whispered to Videl "What happens if she calls us mum and dad at school?"

"Let's get her out of here before that can happen" Videl whispered back. "We don't need any more rumours spreading about us."

"Sorry miss but we have to go" Videl stood up followed closely by Gohan.

Videl dragging Erasa who was still holding Pans hand out of the class room.

"Quick follow them!" a student who worked for the school news paper shouted.

"Stay where you are, this is class time" the teacher shouted. "You five have detention when you get back!"

DBZ Sailor Moon DBZ

"So where using the pendant?" Gohan asked when they got to the roof.

"Yes, but to use it you all have to transform into the Sailor Scouts" Luna replied. "Including Pan."

"But I can't transform!" Pan replied.

"You will be Sailor Moon in the future for your timeline." Luna replied.

"Shouldn't Sharpener be the future sailor moons father?" Videl asked. "Pan should be either Mars or Mercury not Moon."

"Apparently she should be but for some reason it's not." Artemis replied.

"How do I transform?" Pan asked.

Once again Luna produced an item by flipping. "Shout Moon Power and you will transform."

When Pan transformed her short hair was in pig tales and she was wearing a pink skirt, boots and long gloves similar to the other sailor scouts.

"I don't like pink" the young girl pouted.

"Now the rest of you transform, Mercury, Mars that means you have to transform properly." Luna stated.

"Do I have to, it's embarrassing" Videl complained.

"Of course you do it is for the benefit of the future." Luna stated.

"Nerd boy, you should've got your costume changed like I did" Sharpener stated when everyone had finished transforming.

"Gohan, would you like us to change Sharpener's costume back to normal so you feel more comfortable." Artemis asked.

"I would actually like you to change mine so that it's similar to Sharpeners" Gohan responded, but it was already too late, Sharpener was once again wearing a skirt with his hair in pigtail buns.

"All of you hold hands now" Luna told them.

Gohan had Videl on one side and Pan on the other, Pan was holding Erasa's hands. Videl wanted to hold Pans hand as well, but Gohan was not going to risk Pan accidently letting go of his future wife's hands and losing her to an unknown time.

A few moments later they arrived at a gate guarded by another person wearing a Sailor Scout outfit.

"This is Sailor Pluto, she guards the Gate of Time" Artemis introduced.

Gohan couldn't hold in his laughter any longer, he had the urge to tease this new Sailor Scout. "Trunks you look so funny dressed like that."

"You look just as funny young sensei" Trunks laughed. "If the you from my timeline looked like that while battling the androids I think they would've died from laughing at how ridicules you look. How long has it been for you, you where 11 last times I saw you, it's only been six months in my time line so it's obvious that it's been a lot longer for you."

"I'm 18 so it's been 7 years. Guys, this is Trunks he's Bulma's son from the future" Gohan introduced. "Videl, Sharpener, Erasa, Angel, Pan, Luna and Artemis. So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Some punishment for meddling with the fabric of time" Trunks replied.

"You look different then the Trunks from my timeline" Pan stated looking at the longer hair that this Trunks had, he also seemed to have different mannerisms then the Trunks from her time line.

"That's properly because I am older then the Trunks from your time line" Trunks stated, not realising that Pan was actually from the future.

"No he's not, he's the same age as you, you are 18 aren't you because that is how old Trunks is" Pan answered.

"Pans from the future, where returning her to her own time line. That's what where doing in this weird dimensional place" Gohan explained.

"Pan, do you know of android 17 and 18" Trunks asked.

"Android 18 is Marrons mum, Marron is friends with Uncle Goten and is the Trunks from my timelines girlfriend." Pan replied.

"18 married Krillen, she's not evil in our timeline like she was in your." Gohan explained. "Oh and Pan is mine and Videls future daughter in case you're wondering and the timeline she is from is a possible future created from your meddling."

"Oh wow, you never had any kids in my timeline before you died." Trunks said in amazement looking at the little girl. He was trying to block out the thought of dating someone related to the androids.

"Gohan died?" Videl asked in shock.

"Oh yeah when I was 14" Trunks replied.

"Sorry to interrupt but we can't stay here talking all day" Artemis interrupted.

"It was a pleaser to meet you Sailor Pluto but this is where we say our goodbyes." Luna said.

"No way am I staying here, I'm coming with you, I always wanted to know what the present was like in the dimension I created." Trunks told the cat.

"You can't do that" Luna said in outrage at the idea.

"Just try and stop me" Trunks told the cat.

"I wouldn't make Trunks angry if I was you; he's half saiyan like I am" Gohan told the two cats. "Now let's go."

DBZ Sailor Moon DBZ

The sailor scouts arrived in the other timeline which looked rather peaceful. The only real difference to the landscape seemed to be the crystals that where sticking up from everywhere.

"Are you sure this is my home, there weren't crystals like that when I left." Pan stated.

"Pan where have you been" a shout was heard above them. When they looked up they could see three teenagers around there age.

"Uncle Goten, I got lost. They helped me get back" Pan ran to the teenage Goten and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you for bringing my niece back" Goten said politely.

Gohan watched in horror as his younger brothers future self flirted with all the girls. Videl had stayed away from her future brother in-law and was sitting with Gohan and Trunks.

"Trunks, when we get back to the past remind me to kill your past self. He's obviously been a bad influence on my little brother." Gohan stated.

"You can't be serious, besides the me in this timeline is way different then I am" Trunks answered. "I swear the me in this timeline is gay."

"Are you gay?" Gohan asked.

"No, just because I've never had a girlfriend does not make me gay" Trunks blushed.

"I've never had a girlfriend either" Gohan told his friend.

"No, you just get forces into an arranged engagement with a girl that's never had a boyfriend" Videl sighed. "I still can't believe our parents did that to us. You aren't accusing the other you of being gay because he has a girlfriend and you don't."

"No way, I just have never had a girlfriend because there are not many girls my age. Not many people my age in general when I think about is" Trunks answered. "I was too busy trying to defeat the androids and stay alive then to think of girls. And then when the androids where finally destroyed I get trapped in that stupid place for time meddling."

"I think that I will kill Vegeta instead" Gohan answered looking over at the boys. "You never knew him growing up and you turned out a lot better than that Trunks. I think he was the bad influence on those two."

"I don't think they've realised that where from the past yet." Videl responded looking over at Erasa and Angel getting along with Goten rather well.

"I sense the nega verse nearby" Luna shouted above the chatter of the small groups.

"You have got to be kidding me, we come all the way here and all you want to do is have us fight the nega verse" Sharpener shouted.

"I was going to suggest that we leave it up to the you of this timeline but if you insist you can do it instead" Artemis suggested.

"What do you mean by that?" Goten asked the cat.

"That's what I was trying to tell you uncle Goten, I travelled to the past and they're time travellers. We met another Trunks as well from a different dimension when we were coming here. He's sitting over there with younger versions of my parents."

Goten and Trunks started laughing when they looked over at the three girls they thought where just shy and realised they were in fact Gohan, Videl and another Trunks. The teenagers laughed at what Gohan looked like in a dress since they had never seen him like that before.

"I thought his Saiyan Man outfit looked ridicules" Goten laughed.

"To think we wanted to be just like him when we were kids" Trunks joined his best friend in laughing.

"Panny must have wanted to look like them considering the dress" Goten teased.

"I did not, that stupid cat said that we had to transform to time travel because you're past selves broke the time machine" the young girl pouted at her teenage uncle.

"We have to save the nega verse now" Luna shouted getting her sentences slightly confused.

"Maybe if we do that they will kill the cats and then we will not have to do this anymore" Videl suggested.

"Why don't we do that ourselves?" Sharpener asked with a sinister grin.

"They would properly come back and haunt use and still force us to save the world from the nega verse." Gohan sighed.

"What's with all these crystals?" Pan asked her uncle.

"They appeared when you disappeared." Trunks answered the little girl.

"Let's go meet our future selves" Erasa giggled.

"Sure thing babe" Sharpener answered his sister.

"No meddling in time" Artemis scolded them.

"Except to save the universe" Luna continued.

"Everything will be fine" Future Trunks told the cats. "I want to see this alternate dimension I helped create."

DBZ Sailor Moon DBZ

Trunks and Goten from the dimension they where currently in lead the group to capsule corp which was currently covered in crystal.

"I will create crystal Tokyo and this will be the main palace" the person started laughing out.

"I've never heard of Tokyo" a voice that sounded like Gohan stated to the group.

"If anyone has heard of Tokyo it would've been brains" the group saw a blond boy say as they entered the room where Trunks and Goten where leading them. They assumed the older boy was Sharpener.

"Mummy, Daddy" the little girl shouted and ran to her parents.

"Pan, where were you, we were so worried!" Videl stated as she grabbed her daughter into a hug.

"I went to the past and bough back your past selves and a Trunks from another dimension." The five year old told her parents.

"Aw I missed those days" Erasa stated as she saw the younger team.

"I don't" the rest of the team from the future spoke which didn't include Angel.

"Where's Angel?" the younger Erasa asked, slightly worried.

"Angel got married and lives overseas now" the older Erasa answered.

"No not your one, our one" the younger Erasa was now concerned.

"She did leave with us" Sharpener now realised that the girl was missing.

"She's just outside, I can sense her still" Gohan put his other team mates at ease.

They found Angel looking into a crystal and fixing her hair and makeup. The bad guy who wanted to make Crystal Tokyo with West City as its main centre was getting annoyed that he was being ignored.

The young Sharpener cleansed him with his crystal with the help of Pan and all the crystals disappeared so that the teenage super hero's from the past could spend the rest of the time talking to their older selves.

"Do you have any regrets or anything that you wished you'd done different?" Erasa asked the married couple.

The young Gohan and Videl sighed in frustration; even in the future they couldn't get away with someone trying to arrange a marriage for them.

DBZ Sailor Moon DBZ

The teenagers all went to back to the past, making it a point to leave Luna and Artemis in the future. Trunks had gone back to his time line to find that the remaining population had been wipped out by a virus. He took his mother's body back to the past and was able to wish her back with the Dragon Balls. Since they had nothing to go back to these own timeline for they remained in the past and Trunks was enrolled at the school the other sailor scouts went to. Gohan and Videl were forced to get married and the sailor scouts from the future excluding Angel, Pan, Trunks, Goten and ChiChi all came for the wedding. Unfortunately they bought Luna and Artemis back with them

Authors Note: This is the last chapter of Sailor Scouts of Orange Star High School. I have not seen the rest of Sailor Moon but maybe if I see it one day I might write more. Hope you all enjoyed this badly written parody that was written just for fun.


End file.
